


Brewing Trouble

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin plans for the upcoming battle. Not everyone at the Dark Tower can be trusted.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 225. Recipe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brewing Trouble

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Brewing Trouble  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Mordred, Morgause, Gaius, Merrilea Britton, Braden Anduston, Lancelot  
**Summary:** Merlin plans for the upcoming battle. Not everyone at the Dark Tower can be trusted.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 995  
**Prompt:** 225\. Recipe  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #16

 **Brewing Trouble**  
Morgause had just lost consciousness when Gaius came through the door. “Merlin, have you had a chance to look at her?”

“Yes. She has several broken ribs and she is bleeding inside. One of the ribs must have punctured her liver.” Merlin looked at Morgana and waited for what he said to sink in. 

Gaius looked in Morgause's eyes. “Sounds about right. The boys should have let her stay with the druids. The trip has only hastened her death.” 

“Is there nothing you can do?” Morgana looked up at Merlin with tears in his eyes. “Merlin, can you heal her with magick?”

“I don't know if it will do any good at this point. Morgana, she may be beyond help.” Merlin said gently.

“What about the dragon?” Morgana asked. “Could he save her? He healed Aithusa.” 

“No.” Merlin reached out and took her hand. “He's still weak. I won't ask him to take such a risk. Besides, we may need his help when the sorcerer gets here.” 

Morgana choked back a sob. “I understand.” 

“Morgana, trust me in this. I have to speak to Gaius. Sit with her for a few moments.” Merlin grabbed Gaius by the arm and led him out into the corridor.

“What is it, Merlin?” Gaius pulled his arm out of Merlin's grasp. 

“The sorcerer is on his way here. Kilgharrah has been keeping an eye on him for me. We need to set up a defense for this place.” 

“I see.” Gaius arched his eyebrow at Merlin. “This is a recipe for disaster. We are here with people we don't trust going up against an unknown foe. I will be surprised if someone doesn't end up dead. Possibly all of us.” 

“Morgause is in no condition to fight and Mordred… I'm still not sure he is against us but I will stay alert.” Merlin rubbed his head. “I won't let Agravaine and his sorcerer harm any of the people I hold dear.”

“You mean Morgana but you forgot about Merilea and the knight in training.” Gaius reminded him. “We can't entirely trust them either.”

“Braden is with us. He has kept my secret and I have kept his.” Merlin frowned. “Merrilea will not hurt you or me while she's here. We know her secret and she knows that I could send Kilgharrah to kill her son at any time.” 

“Let’s hope that's enough to ensure her loyalty.” Gaius glanced back at Morgana sitting with her sister. “Did you ask her about Uther?”

“Yes. It was Morgause that killed him. Morgana gave the dagger to Morgause to sell for food and supplies.” 

“Do you believe her or is that your heart doing the listening?” Gaius was not convinced. 

“I believe her. Morgause told her Uther died of a fever.” Merlin thought for a moment. “There is a way to find out the truth but I may have to use magick to get it. It will surely kill Morgause.” 

“She's dead already.” Gaius inhaled sharply. “Do it quickly. I will ask Morgana to get some fresh water.” 

Merlin nodded then walked back into the room with Gaius. 

Gaius laid a hand on Morgana's shoulder. “Morgana, will you fetch some clean towels and fresh water. A cool cloth on her head will ease her suffering.” 

“Of course.” Morgana leaned down and kised Morgause on the forehead. “I'll be right back.”

Merlin waited until her could no longer hear Morgana's footsteps. He mumbled a spell. _“Ymbsprecan incund.”_

Morgause opened her eyes and looked at the two men standing over her.

“Morgause, tell us what happened to Uther.” Merlin prompted.

“I killed him with Morgana's dagger. It was the perfect plan. She is branded a criminal and can never go back unless Arthur is dead. I was going to kill Arthur and put her on the throne. She would be a puppet and I, her master. It would have worked but Lot wouldn’t give me an army to take Camelot. What did I expect? He won’t even acknowledge Mordred as his son.” Morgause reached up and grabbed Merlin's coat. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“To clear Morgana so she can go home.” Merlin pulled her hand off his coat and put it back on the bed. _“Swefe nu!”_

Morgause's eyes fluttered closed. 

Gaius checked her pulse. “She still lives but not for long.” 

“Now do you believe what Morgana told me?” Merlin asked. 

“Merlin, I’m not the one to convince. It is Arthur.” Gaius walked over ans sank onto a chair. “I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't heard Morgause confess.”

“But you’ll help me convince Arthur, won't you?” Merlin looked toward the door. “Gaius, she wants to come home.” 

Gaius sighed. “I’ll do my best but Arthur is stubborn like his father. Merlin he knows she has magick.” 

“I know.” Merlin sighed. “I will deal with that. I have a plan.” 

“So what is your plan for this pot of trouble we’re in now?” Gaius asked.

“We attack from above on the wall. We let them into the courtyard close the gate and attack.” Merlin shrugged. “It will work.” 

“It had better or were all dead.” Gaius shook his head.

The Dark Tower was just coming into sight when the sorcerer pulled his horse to a stop. “Something is wrong.”

“What is it?” Agravaine stopped his horse beside him. 

“There’s too much magick. I won’t go on. It’s a trap.” The sorcerer strained his eyes. “There’s a knight of Camelot at the sentry post. There may be more inside.” 

“If Camelot’s knights are there then Morgana and Emrys are captured and about to be executed.” Agravaine smirked. “We are in no danger.” 

“I won’t go!” The sorcerer shook his head.

“You will go or I will kill her and you will watch me do it.” Agravaine nudged his horse. “Then I will kill you. Now let's go!”

The sorcerer took a deep breath and nudged his horse forward to follow Agravaine.


End file.
